conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Frebe
Councilliate of Frebe or Frebe is a country of humans governed by the Council of Khans, which is composed of Khans or chiefs of the three most powerful clans throughout the country. The capital and trading center of the country is Creoth although the three ruling clans has their own clan capital. =Geography= Frebe is located to the center of the continent. It is a vast plains with long and tall grasses sprouting all over. The Zaibach mountain range is in the center of the region and many clans of nomadic tribes as well as bandits live there. There is little traces of trees there and little source of streams and rivers for water. Not much is known in this country and only being friendly to its inhabitants made it possible learn what's in this land. The only city known here is Creoth. The other 'capitals' of the three clans are hidden somewhere in the country. Most of Hanver's wild kanpurs lived here and sometimes hunted to be domesticated by the humans. =Religion= Majority of the Frebeans follows Kalimnism. Its the spiritual worship of the Great Spirit whom they called Ka'lim. =Government= The three ruling clan of Frebe are the ones who runs the country as well as keeping the order in check. The Khans or chiefs of these three form the Council of Khans which is the executive body of the country. The other clans are the vassals of the three ruling clan and are categorized to their jobs and function in the country. All of the clan's name always end's in ein which means the people. The three ruling clans are: *'Raladein' led by the Khan of War, Hando Blackspear. *'Insmerein' led by the Khan of Spirit, Traynor the Shaman. *'Norebein' led by the Khan of Wealth, Konparion Angoldes. The four caste of clans are: *'Elite Caste' - this is where the three ruling clans are categorized. All members of this clan are considered noble and can rise to an official of the government. *'Shaman Caste' - are the clan in charge of the shamanistic culture and religion of the country. They are expert of Kalimnism. **Moloeins, Sderfeins. *'Warrior Caste' - these clans serves as bulk soldiers of the Frebeians. Though they have foot soldiers, most of them serves as cavalry, mounting either light horses or the vicious kanpurs. They are all experience riders, preferring to ride fast and use their bow and arrows as weapons. They also have swords and daggers as melee weapons. They are so excellent they are employed as cavalry of the Moonguard Army, the armed force of the Lunar League. **Ifriein, Solawein, and Cuutorein. *'Worker Caste' - the working class of Frebeians. They are much higher standing and live a better life compare to the slaves. **Raoneins, Quigeins, Zaqureins. The three clans of each caste has their own council of khans but the Council of the Elite Caste precedes all the other councils. Aside from the caste system, each clan is further divided into the main family and the branch family. The branch family must serve the main family while the main family is the leader of the whole clan. Slavery are allowed in this country and often cause tensions with the other neighboring nations.